The New Girls
by This-Pen-Name-Is-Too-Long
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Marik are in highschool, when one day, there are 3 new students. But what is their story, and what is Tea's problem.
1. In the Beginning

Marik- Hikari

Malik- Yami

CHAPTER 1.

Yugi POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Yugi Moto groaned and turned off his alarm clock. 'Hooray' Yugi thought sarcastically.' First day back at school'. Groaning again, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looked around him. Across the room he could see his brother Yami still asleep in his bed. Yugi tossed a pillow at Yami resulting in a growl, and the pillow zooming back at Yugi. It hit Yugi square in the face, knocking off his bed.

"OW!" cried Yugi, rubbing the back of his head. "Yami! That was mean." Yugi struggled to his feet and looked at his brother who was chuckling quietly. "And it wasn't funny either!"

"Yes it was. It was hilarious." Yugi turned to the door to see his eldest brother, Atem, leaning on the doorway. "Now hurry up you to and get ready for school." And with that Atem turned and left the room. Yugi jumped up and ran to the bathroom, hoping to get their before Yami. No such luck. Yami zoomed past Yugi and into the bathroom, slamming the door in Yugi's face.

"Better luck next time Yugi!" He called.

"YAMI!" shouted Yugi. "That's not fair. You were in the shower first yesterday!" Yami's loud laugh was drowned out by the sound of water. Yugi sighed and slowly walked downstairs to eat his breakfast while waiting for his most annoying brother to finish his shower.

'I'm probably going to be waiting for a while. He's been taking ages since he got his new girlfriend. He has really changed.' Yugi's mind drifted to his friend Tea. 'She's been acting weird too. Ever since her mum got remarried. She acts happy, but for some reason she's not.' Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud shout.

"YUGI! SHOWER'S FREE!" Yugi glanced at the clock in the kitchen as he put his bowl in the sink and yelped. He had fifteen minutes to get ready for school.

"YAMI! YOU ARE SOOO ANNOYING!" Yugi screamed as he ran to the shower. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was the sound of two people laughing.

Marik POV

"MALIK! WAKE UP!" Marik Ishtar sat bolt upright in his bed as his brother Malik screamed in his ear. "That's better. Now, get ready for school before I do something to make your life hell. Like sign you up for science club." Marik glared at his elder brother.

"You wouldn't dare."

Malik smirked at him. "Oh wouldn't I. Try me." Marik rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He new better than to challenge his older brother. He usually came through on a lot of his threats. After his shower, Marik pulled on his school uniform and trudged to the kitchen.

"Good morning Marik."

"Morning Ishizu," Marik replied to his sister as she placed his breakfast on the table. He shovelled down his breakfast, knowing that Malik would be at the table soon, and if he was, Marik wanted to be as far away as possible. Ishizu shook her head at him.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick. Why are you in such a big rush?" Marik just kept eating. Sighing, Ishizu left the kitchen. Marik had nearly finished when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why the rush, little brother?" Rolling his eyes, Marik attempted to ignore his brother. Finishing his breakfast, Marik stood and placed his bowl in the sink. Malik chuckled at his brother, but left him alone, to Marik's relief. After finishing with getting ready for school, Marik left the house and began his walk to the game shop where his friend Yugi Moto lived. He didn't walk to school with Malik because Malik and Bakura walked together, with Yugi's brother Yami. They were all in the grade higher than Marik and Yugi. Ryou, Bakura's younger brother also walked to school with Marik and Yugi. He was in their class and they all sat together. Their brother's joined them at lunch but kept to themselves. Other than that, the three youngest boys could forget the troubles of having a brother for a few hours. As Marik approached the game shop, he could see more of Yugi's friends arriving. Tea Gardiner, an annoying girl who liked to say friendship speeches, and Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler- two of the stupidest people Marik had ever met. Marik noticed that although Tea was talking to everyone, there was something off about her. She didn't look as happy and cheerful as usual. 'In fact', Marik thought, 'She's been acting weird for a few weeks now'. Marik sighed and looked around. Ryou wasn't at the game shop yet. 'Great' thought Marik. 'Now I'm stuck with Yugi today'.

NORMAL POV

The group walked towards school, talking about random things, like what they had for dinner the previous night, or what they had watched on TV. The conversation ended once they got to school and walked into the classroom. They were set work from books by their teacher. After about half an hour, there was an unexpected interruption.

7034e6d9b9


	2. First Impressions

Marik POV

"Alright class, I'd like you to welcome our new students." I looked up from my work in time to see three girls walk into the classroom, each wearing the school uniform. The first girl, introduced as Sapphire Arman, had really nice blue eyes and shoulder length, light brown hair. She walked in nervously looking around. The girl following her looked very excited. Her name was Emerald Arman and she had bright green eyes and her brown hair fell to the middle of her back. The last girl was different to the first two. She had black hair that fell to just below her shoulders in loose waves and her name was Opal Arman. At first, it looked like her eyes were black, but when she looked around the room; her eyes seemed to change colour from black to green, then purple, then blue. I was fascinated. I didn't even know it was possible to have changing eyes. Just then Opal and I locked eyes. I could see now her eyes were not black, they were in fact a very dark purple with flecks of different colours. Her eyes were disarming, but not in a good way. Her eyes held the same kind of pain and hatred that my father's eyes held for me after my mother died. Opal looked as if she had been through the same kind of thing. I knew exactly how it felt to have to hide behind a smile to try and fit in. Thinking that no-one understood the pain you were feeling. I had felt the same way two years ago.

*Flashback moment*

_My father had worked in a museum for the Egyptology department. In fact, he had worked the same job that Ryou and Bakura's father was currently working. When I was born, a year after Malik and 3 years after Ishizu, my mother got sick, until she couldn't stay alive any more, and she died. My father had been so upset and angry. And the worst thing was that he blamed me for my mother's death. He became violent, not just to me, but to Malik and Ishizu as well. Eventually, he went too far…and Malik had enough. I don't know the details, but I came home from Yugi's house, and Ishizu was crying and my father was dead on the living room floor. I don't know where Malik was. Nobody would tell me anything though. I was clueless, but I preferred that. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher directing the three girls to their seats. Sapphire was directed to sit next to Yugi, Emerald was sitting next to Ryou's table and Opal was sitting next to me. As the girls walked to their seats, all the guys in the room were sneaking looks at them. It was quite funny to watch actually. I could even see Yugi glancing at his new neighbour, a slight blush on his face. I looked at Opal. She was looking around the classroom, and glaring at any guys that were looking at her. She acted different than the other two new girls. They acted excited and happy, while Opal acted bitter about it. I wonder why? Why isn't she happy? I understand that changing school isn't always a good thing, but usually people try and make a good impression. Why wasn't she?

_Why did I care so much?_

I shook my head and began to work on the questions that the teacher had written on the board.

OPAL POV.

"Alright class, I'd like you to welcome our new students." I groaned. What was this, an award ceremony? Even so, I followed my sisters into the classroom of our new school. The class was looking up, waiting for our arrival. Sapphire was introduced first. She was nervous, I could tell. She was looking around the room but trying not to look in people's eyes. Emerald was next. She walked in, looking excited. I entered after her. Looking around, I noticed a few strange hairstyles. There was a really short boy, and he had 3 different colors in his hair. Wow, I wonder if it's natural. There was a boy sitting next to him, and his hair resembled a shark fin. Wow, what a fail. He and a blonde sitting next to him were gaping like morons at Sapphire and Emerald. There was a green-eyed guy sitting near them with a cocky smile plastered all over his face. 'Probably thinks he's a real lady's man' I thought. God, people like him annoyed me. Then again, a lot of things annoy me.

Just then, my eyes locked with a boy. Apparently he had been staring at me. His eyes were a light purple color and he had really light blonde hair. Cool. People say the eyes are the windows to your soul. I am a firm believer in that. You can tell a lot about people by looking at their eyes. This boy's eyes were friendly, but I could tell he was hiding some kind of pain. I knew exactly how he felt. Suddenly, the boy's eyes glazed over. 'Probably lost in thought' I assumed. The teacher then began directing us to our new seats. Just my luck I sit next to the kid that was staring at me. I noticed that Sapph was next to the tri-colored hair kid and Em currently had no neighbor. Lucky her. I glanced at my new classmates, noticing that a lot of guys were staring at me. I glared at them all until they turned away. I hated people staring at me. It's just weird. A movement out the corner of my eyes caught my attention. My purple eyed neighbor had shaken his head and was beginning to write notes off the board. 'What a weirdo' I thought to myself. Despite my thoughts about him, I decided to follow his lead and began to write.

_How annoying._


	3. Important Anouncement

Hi everybody,

Sorry its been so long since I've added another chapter. The thing is, I'm currently working on quite a few different stories at the moment. Not to mention the fact I have been drowning in assignments at school, and have only just finished for the year. The reason I'm uploading this is because I have recently received an anonymous review from someone that didn't even have the guts to write their name in. The reviewer then proceeded to make fun of my grammar and my characters, before entitling me a 'retarded fan girl' because my pen name is BakurasLover2011. Well, you know what, I have something to say to you.

1. I think the reason you didn't sign in is because you know your stories are as 'bad' or worse than mine. Grow some balls and tell me your pen name so I can read your stories.

2. You don't have the right to put someone down, even if you didn't like my story. Just cuz you think you are a great writer, you aren't given the right to degrade others.

3. Man up, if your reading , your obviously a fan girl/boy of some kind, so if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is.

4. Even though I have written this big paragraph in response to the review, their opinion is one of many, and I'm not going to sit here and cry over every bad review I get. Im an aspiring writer, this is my first fanfic and I don't appreciate someone dissing my fic, however, If your review was an attempt at discouragement, you have failed. You have only succeeded in making me want to write a better story to prove you and your rotten opinion wrong. So I guess I have to thank you. I never thought I would thank someone for being rude, but there is a first for everything. I wonder if there would be a first time for you actually being a kind human being. Well, lets not think to big, hmm?

Anyway, I know there's a large chance that whoever wrote that review wont even read my response, but honestly, it makes me feel better to vent. I would appreciate it if I didn't get any insulting reviews from now on. Constructive criticism is fine, but I can't control what you write.

Well, It's been nice writing, but I need to sign off. Hope everyone is well and happy.

Luv

~BakurasLover2011


	4. I'm Back! :O

(Gasp) **What is this?!**

I'm actually doing something! Apologies to anyone suffering a heart attack (Including myself).

So anyway, this is just an quick announcement. I have changed this story a bit, and so I've created a new, revised story. If you want to, I invite you to check it out.

Thank you all! :)


End file.
